User blog:Savage Samurai/Q
Ben was worried about this episode's reception because YouTube tends to demonitize videos that just have Mortal Kombat in the title. They colored the blood in one of Cage's fatalities but it was still cause of worry. *There are 5 questions answered in regards to Cage VS Falcon: *#Isn't Falcon using the Blue Falcon to win considered cheating (7:50)? No, it's part of his arsenal. You'd still expect Tony Stark to get his Iron Man armor in death battle, why should this be different. Also it's not the reason he won at all. The animation is just for fun. *#If Johnny's power wasn't limited to just gods, would he have won (8:20)? Possibly. At the very least, his stats would've gotten a huge boost which would allow for a closer fight against Falcon. *#Why did you not talk about Falcon's reaction time driving the Blue Falcon, which can move at 2,000 km/h (9:35)? Generally speaking, neither Falcon nor Cage have demonstrated a limit to their reactionary times. They both come around at roughly supersonic speeds but because there's no specific limit, they did not enforce this. Also though it wasn't in the recap, they do show that he can pilot vehicles at 2,000 km/h. *#Why did you use the anime for Falcon but the games for Johnny (11:10)? Isn't that contradictory? Besides piloting vehicles at supersonic speeds, Falcon doesn't have any feats. Also unlike Mortal Kombat, F-Zero's story is completely different and contradictory to each game. The anime is just a more complete and cohesive story, especially considering the games don't actually have a falcon punch. *#Why did you not use the creator of the universe feat (14:45)? The feat itself is too vague to be used and it's questionable whether or not the creators actually did create the universe or just Deathborn. *Aang VS Ed was almost a season 5 episode.due to how highly requested it was (15:50). This one was scrapped for Sora VS Pit because Ben wanted to make sure they had an animation team capable to animating alchemy and bending properly. *Chad brings up the possibility of doing live-action Goku VS live-action Superman (17:05). Ben immediately scraps it because that version of Superman can rewind time. He does however, bring up Smallville Superman as a contender. *Fanart at 23:10. *The death battle game will be available to everybody sometime in Fall (25:30). Either late August or mid-September. There will be a form, which a person can sign up on to be notified when the game becomes restocked. **The game itself uses parody cards that are based on death battle combatants; for example the laser sword (read: not a lightsaber). For characters that RoosterTeeth owns, they can get away with those traits like Silver Eyes but mainly it will just be really vague stuff. The goal of the game is to create a character a build them up using weapons, armor and skills. Skills will be determined by dice. There are 50 die in the game. *DBX trailer at 31:25. It's really just the DBX opening. Category:Blog posts